


The One With All The Alcohol

by Queenaly300



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Kara Danvers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenaly300/pseuds/Queenaly300
Summary: Kara gets drunk for the first time and calls Lena.





	The One With All The Alcohol

“Go on, drink,” Mon-El urged, pushing the glass toward Kara.

Kara stared at the glass. “You promise to train with me?” she asked for the third time.

“I promise,” Mon-El said yet again. Surprisingly enough he actually meant it.

After exactly twelve seconds of staring at the glass Kara quickly downed the entire contents. Mon-El’s eyes went wide as he watched Kara consume the alcohol. Kara made a face. “I don’t think I was supposed to do that,” Kara realized. Her words were already starting to slur.

Mon-El waved the waiter over. “Around round for me and my friend,” he told the waiter.

The waiter glanced at the giggling Kara and nodded. “He’s an alien,” Kara giggled.

“This is an alien bar,” he reminded her.

The waiter returned with the drinks. “Mr. Alien, sir, can you fly?” Kara questioned.

Mon-El snickered. “Small sips Kara,” Mon-El told her. Kara ignored him and downed the entire glass.

The waiter’s eyes widened. “N…no I can’t fly,” he stuttered.

He left leaving Mon-El and Kara alone. “How are you feeling Kara?” Mon-El asked. He took a sip of his own drink.

“Floaty,” Kara said after a moment. She looked around. “But I’m not floating.” She nodded to herself. She wasn’t floating.

“You’re not supposed to drink it all at once,” Mon-El told her.

Kara shrugged. “Too late now,” she laughed.

“Kara, Mon-El,” Alex greeted as she walked over to her sister.

“Alex,” Kara screamed happily.

“Kara is drunk,” Alex said gleefully. After all of her embarrassing drunken nights it was about time for her to get some revenge. Alex glared at Mon-El. She may be happy Kara was drunk for the first time but that didn’t stop her from being an overprotective sister. “You are not driving home.” Alex stared at her sister. “You’re not flying either. Let me know when you’re ready to leave and I’ll drive you.”

Another round of drinks came for Kara and Mon-El. The waiter seemed to realize the cups were being emptied too quickly so he brought small shot glasses for the two. This time Kara did sip it while she played with her phone.

“What are you doing?” Mon-El asked curious.

“Nothing,” Kara replied, clicking a few buttons on her phone. She pulled up a familiar name in her contacts.

“Kara, that’s not a good idea,” Mon-El told her. He spent enough time in the bar to know about drunk dialing. But there was a part of him really wanted to see what happened next.

Kara downed the shot. She decided she needed some liquid courage for what she was about to do. Once the drink was gone she started typing her message.

_Hey, hope you’re not too busy on a Friday night._

Kara stared at the message. It was perfect. Not confessions of love or anything embarrassing. Kara hit send and waited. Her phone buzzed less than thirty seconds later.

_Kara! I’m never too busy for you. What can I help you with?_

Mon-El watched Kara’s face light up at the message. It was a reaction he never got from Kara. It was a look he wished he would see aimed at him.

_It’s a super-secret, important mission for you._

_No! Not super… just secret!_

Kara groaned. She had to get it together. The last thing she needed was to spill her secret over a text.

_Color me intrigued Ms. Danvers. What’s the mission?_

Kara grinned. Now was her chance.

_You need to come to Out of this World Bar. ASAP._

Kara frowned when she didn’t immediately receive another text. It took two minutes and twenty seconds, Kara counted, until Lena texted her back.

_Isn’t that the alien bar?_

Kara was so engrossed by her phone she didn’t notice Mon-El slip away to flirt with an alien.

_It is. But it’s not only for aliens! There are humans here!_

_I suppose I have no choice but to obey. I wouldn’t want to miss out on secret mission. See you soon Kara._

Kara beamed. Another drink was brought to the table. Kara drank it without looking to see what it was. “Kara,” Alex said walking over to the table. She was considerably less sober now than she was the last time she talked to Kara. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Kara lied, putting her phone away.

Alex tried to grab the phone but even drunk Kara was faster than a human, especially when said human was also not sober. “Kara,” Alex said firmly.

“Alex,” Kara countered.

Before they could continue their childish debate the door to the bar open. All conservations in the bar stopped and all eyes went to the person that just walked in.

Lena Luthor.

“What the hell is Lena Luthor doing here?” Alex hissed. She saw the grin on Kara’s face and groaned. “Kara you didn’t.”

Kara ignored her and ran, a little too fast, toward Lena. She tripped once and grabbed a chair to catch herself. The chair snapped under her grip. Kara stared at the broken chair in her hand. Tears dropped down her face. “It was such a good chair,” she cried.

Lena closed the distance between them. “Kara,” she said softly getting the alien’s attention.

Kara’s face lit up at the sound of Lena’s voice. The sadness over the broken chair long gone. “Lena,” she grinned throwing her arms around the CEO.

“Uh, Kara, a little too tight,” Lena wheezed.

Kara let her go and Lena massaged her side. “Sorry,” she said. “Are you okay?”

Lena touched her cheek. “I’m fine,” she said. “How are you?”

“Great,” Kara exclaimed loudly.

“Kara,” M’gann said with a sigh. She stared at the chair that Kara had broken. As much as she loved Kara, she wasn’t sure she liked drunk Kara. Clumsy sober Kara was destructive enough. She wouldn’t be able to afford to replace all the furniture that the drunk Kryptonian broke.

Lena pulled her card from her purse. “Put anything Kara breaks on my tab,” she instructed. M’gann stared at the offered credit card. “I’ll pay for her drinks too if she hasn’t already.”

Kara fell into Lena’s arms. “You’re pretty,” she whispered.

Lena blushed. “Thank you, Kara.”

“Lena Luthor,” a woman said approaching the two women.

“Maggie,” Kara squealed throwing her arms around the detective.

“Can’t breathe Kara,” Maggie groaned. Kara released Maggie and threw her arms back around Lena, gentler this time. “Maggie Sawyer,” Maggie said introducing herself to Lena. Not that it was needed. Lena remembered her as the cop that arrested her when her mother escaped.

“Yes, we’ve met,” Lena said politely.

“Right. I don’t know if Kara told you but I’m Alex’s girlfriend.” Maggie nodded toward the drunk DEO agent. “Anyway, my point is, Alex is too drunk to drive so I’m going to take her home and Alex was supposed to be Kara’s ride home. I… I hate to ask but can you make sure Kara gets home?”

“Yes, of course,” Lena said. She was more than happy to take Kara home.

“Thank you,” Maggie said gratefully. “Listen, I know I’m already asking a lot but if you could text me when she’s home… so I can tell Alex when she sobers up. You can use Kara’s phone to do it. She has my number.”

Lena nodded. “I will Detective,” Lena promised.

Maggie winced. She had hoped Lena didn’t remember her. “Right. Thanks again. Have a nice night.”

“You too Detective,” Lena said. While Maggie went back to Alex, Lena turned her attention to the Kryptonian.

“Drinks,” Kara yelled pulling herself out of Lena’s arms.

“I’ll give you $100 if you don’t give her more alcohol,” Lena told M’gann when she returned with Lena’s credit card.

“No need Ms. Luthor,” M’gann said. Unlike the other aliens in the bar, M’gann felt rather comfortable around Lena. “The last drink I gave her was human whiskey. It did nothing to her.”

“Lena, please,” Lena said. “And I appreciate what you’re doing for Kara. Can we get some water and food to our table?” She nodded toward the table that Kara had previously occupied. “Also, if she requests more alcohol fill free to bring her whatever you wish. I’ll cover the costs.”

“Of course Lena,” M’gann said. “Any food in particular?”

“Do you happen to have Potstickers?” M’gann shook her head. “Then anything will do. I’m hoping the food will soak up the alcohol.”

“I’ll bring it out as soon as it’s ready,” M’gann promised.

“Come on Kara.” Lena dragged the overexcited alien over to the table. M’gann arrive a few minutes later with two shots of whiskey and two glasses of water.

“So, you’re Lena Luthor,” Mon-El said sliding into the booth beside Lena. “The,” he frowned in thought and made air quotes, “most beautiful girl in the galaxy.”

Lena blushed. “It’s true,” Kara said leaning against Lena. “I have been across the galaxy and to several planets so I would know.”

“Does this count for flirting on Earth?” Mon-El questioned.

Lena studied the Daxamite. “You’re not from Earth?” she asked surprised. Mon-El shook his head. “Are you from Krypton?”

Kara laughed. “No, I’m from Daxam,” Mon-El replied. M’gann returned with several plates of food.

“Right,” Lena said awkwardly. “Kara, I should get you home.”

“No,” Kara protested, stuffing a fourth piece of pizza into her mouth.

“Yes we are,” Lena half-lied. Hanging out with a Daxamite wasn’t her idea of fun and she would rather be with a sober Kara but still… she was here, with Kara. “But I promised Maggie that I would make sure you got home safe.” Lena sent a quick text to her driver, asking him to come pick them up.

“Will you stay with me?” Kara asked. Her blue eyes were fixed on Lena, silently begging her to say yes.

“Yes Kara. I’ll stay with you,” Lena promised. She pulled Kara out of the booth and over to the bar so she could close her tab, with a generous tip. Once the bill was paid she led Kara out of the bar.


End file.
